


Thruth or dare

by expecto_patrONIX



Category: hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Brother Bofur, F/M, thruth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_patrONIX/pseuds/expecto_patrONIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your brother are playing truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thruth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Fili fluff. He is so adorable!! Enjoy.

Cute dwarf prince.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh come on. You always choose dare."

"Yea but it is my choice isnt it."

"Yes. Okay... I dare you to put dirt in Thorins bowl of dirt!"

"I cant do that Y/n! He already saw me slipping dirt in his flask. If he catches me again..."

"Then you ought to be more carefull what you choose with this game. Now Bofur. You chose dare. Good. Luck."

You've always played this game with your little brother. Everytime you were amazed at how far he would go to win.

He walked over to Bombur, who had just finished prepairing the stew. "Bombur, can I help you hand it out to the lads" he gratefully accepted the help. Now he had to slip some dirt into one of the bowls. He walked to you. Pretending to just give you the first bowl. Then he slipped a handfull of dirt in the bowl and went to hand it to Thorin. However, Thorin already had a bowl of stew. "Damnit" bofur cursed. He looked to you deaperately. You gave him the 'help yourself' look and he looked discouraged.

"Why do you keep standing there? We are hungry!" Kili said and snatched the bowl from Bofurs grip. He had had just one sip and immeadiatly spitted it out, using his hands to scrap the dirt of his mouth. "See thats what you get for always wanting to eat first!" Fili laughed and Bofur walked back over to you.

"I win" you chirped. Bofur was not amused. "I want a rematch!" You shaked your head while lauging. "No no no. No rematch. But you can say a dare for me. As a compensation."

"Alright then. I dare you... to... kiss Fili in front of Thorins eyes!"

"What? Not fair!"

"Ahem.... 'you chose dare'"

....

Fili was about to return his bowl to Bombur. You waited. And when he was just in front of Thorin you grabbed his tunic with both your hands and kissed him softly on his lips. You had imagined kissing him a lot of times. His lips were softer than you had expected. And then suddenly you felt his hands on your waist, and his lips pressing back against yours. Well.... It wasnt part of your plan... but alright then!

You felt butterflies rise in your stomach as he teased your lips with his tongue. Trailing over them and then pulling your bottom lip into his mouth.

"Ahem!"

Oh god. Thorin cleared his throat. Did everybody just see that? You hope they didnt. You turned around to look. All eyes on you. Damn.

"So... you two are together now?"

"Uhm I..." 

"Yes, we are." Fili said confidentaly.

"Very well then. But next time you want to do something like that, do it somewhere else." Thorin said. Then he turned to Kili. "You win." He said in a grumpy voice, and he handed him a gold coin and walkex of into the woods to do whatever it was he always did there. Probably brooding.

"Why the coin?" You asked Kili curiously. "Well..." he answered. "We made a bet on how long it would take the two of you to get togeter. I said 3 weeks at most." He grinned. You lauged. Then turned to Fili.

"So we are, like hou said, together now?" You said shyly. He chuckled as you face flushed ever so slowly and took your cheeks in his hands. "I love you" he said. And pulled you in for another kiss. Cheers and wolfcalls erupted from the company and Bofur grinned. For he already knew how the both of you felt for a week, and that he promised Kili to get them together within 2 weeks.


End file.
